


There To Catch

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Catching when you fall, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	There To Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

He stumbles from the throne room into the darkened hallway, feeling weak and lightheaded after meeting with their Lord. His head is still ringing from the shouting and the force of their Lord's power used against him. 

He catches himself on a wall with a grunt before forcing himself to move onwards.

Pain flashes through his body as he stumbles again and falls before strong arms catch him up. Panting softly, Sekhmet looks up to meet the soft eye of Dais, beyond his arms, he can see Kale and Anubis lurking nearby.

"Dais, I -" He starts to say before he coughs and his body shudders from the force.

"Let's get him to home. We'll take care of you now, Sekhmet," Anubis says calmly, watching Dais and Kale gather him up into their shared hold with soft grunts.

Sekhmet watches in silence as Anubis creates a portal and they all go home to their sanctuary. A place of beauty and life with many different bird songs that their Lord has allowed them to keep for themselves and yet not destroyed despite their many growing failures.

With their help, he stumbles to the room they share and watches as Anubis pulls back the bed sheets before coming over to help him stand while Dais and Kale strip him of his armor and gently kisses before leading him over to the bed.

"Rest now, Sekhmet. We shall take care of you now."

He believes those words as unconsciousness lays her claim on his mind.


End file.
